Heat Wave
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when a heat wave causes Derek to finally reveal his feelings for his baby girl, will they live happily ever after or will they discover it was only the heat causing the attraction. I hope that you enjoy this 5 shot
1. Chapter 1

Heat Wave-Ch 1

The weather was the hottest it had been in over 100 years and to top if all off the AC at the BAU wasn't working so Hotch walked out to the bullpen and said, "alright pool party at our house" as he pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her lips. When they pulled apart she said, "can everybody bet at our place in an hour"?, Derek, Reid, JJ and Dave nodded their heads yes in agreement.

Derek said, "I'll just go grab Ms. Thing and we'll be there", Dave shook his head and said, "do you think those 2 are ever gonna pull their heads out of their butts"?, Reid said, "maybe the pool party will help and I know that Henry's gonna love it". JJ intertwined fingers with her husband and said, "let's go grab our son and a some clothes and head to Hotch and Em's".

He nodded his head and said, "count me in Jayje as they headed toward the elevator, Dave said, "I'll go pick up Fran and we'll be there", Hotch said, "alright we'll have everything ready when you guys get there" as the trio of friends headed toward the elevator. Derek stopped outside Penelopes lair and took a deep breath before he raised his hand to knock.

She said, "come in mortal", he pushed the door open and said, "mortal, since when am I a mere mortal"?, she turned around in her chair and said, "you, never hotstuff, never". He walked over and said, "grab your things and let's get out of here", she said, "where are we going"?, he said, "Hotchs place, we're having a pool party".

She said, "I don't think I'll go but you go be free my love", he pulled her up from her chair and said, "come on goddess, I can't wait to see you in a bikini". Penelope said, "my body in a bikini come on sug", Derek said, "you're beautiful and curvy in allllll the right places so come on gorgeous let's go".

Penelope said, "I I I can't I have plans", he looked down at her and said, "profiler remember and I know when you're lying to me and you are definitely lying to me". Penelope said, "hotstuff girls like me don't look good in bathing suits, trust me, been there done that, got the t shirt, well not technically got the t shirt but you get the idea".

Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "I'm not taking no for an answer, I can't wait to see this sexy body in a bathing suit", she felt her heart racing as he pulled her close and gently brushed his lips over hers. When he pulled away he said, "come on sweetness, I need to swing by my place and pick up a few things before we head to casa Hotchner".

Penelope said, "how about I meet you there", he bit down on his bottom lip and said, "you've got an hour or I'll come looking for ya and when I find ya I'm gonna spank that little white butt of yours till it's nice and pink, ya feel me"?, she nodded her head and said, "I feel ya hotstuff, I feel ya, I'll be there, I just need to grab a few things".

Derek pulled her closer and slid his hands down over the curve of her butt and said, "don't keep me waiting sweetness", she said, "I I I won't sugar shack, I promise". He walked over to the door and said, "one hour" and she said, "o o ok", he winked at her and said, "see ya soon beautiful" before turning around and heading up the hall toward the elevator leaving a very confused and flustered best friend behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Heat Wave-Ch 2

When she walked into her apartment she tossed her things on the couch and toed off her shoes as she made her way through to her fridge for a bottle of cold water. She then headed toward her bedroom, she walked over to her closet and looked at her new bikini, it was black and white and for the life of her she had no idea why she bought it.

As she held it up she said, "their is nooooooo way that I'm going to wear this", she blew out a deep breath and said, "to much me and not enough material". She then tossed it on the bed and said, "I'll grab a bubble bath and then put on my faithful one piece and head over to bossmans house for a while".

She headed into the bathroom and turned her water on and poured the bubbles in and smiled as they started rising in the tub, she took her clothes off and slowly sank down in the tub. She sighed happily as she rested her back against the wall, she closed her eyes and let the water and bubbles wash away all of her cares.

Meanwhile at casa Hotchner, Emily, JJ, Reid and the boys were playing in the pool while Hotch, Dave and Fran sat poolside sipping their drinks as they watched the others play. Dave said, "I figured Morgan would be here by now", Hotch said, "me to but maybe he stopped by to pick something up", Fran smiled as she took another sip of her tea.

Dave said, "I know that look, what's up wife of mine"?, Fran said, "what makes you think I know something"?, Dave said, "I'm a profiler, remember Bella, now spit it out". She said, "fineeeeeee, I don't think Derek or Penelope either one will be making an appearance tonight that's all", Dave said, "and why wouldn't they"?, she said, "ohhhhh I think he's finally gonna make a move on her, finally gonna tell her how he truly feels".

Hotch and Dave in unison said, "WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME", causing her to laugh and say, "maybe now I can get those grandbabies he's been promising me for years". Reid smiled as he acted like he wasn't paying attention to the conversation but inwardly he was happy and hoping that Fran was right and that Derek would finally pull his head out of his butt and tell her everything.

As Penelope soaked in her tub her mind drifted back to the kiss, that brief and oh so perfect kiss, what got into Derek to kiss her she couldn't help but wonder. She then got up and dried off and decided to grab something a little stronger than water to drink before sliding into her normal bland bathing suit.

She grabbed her silk robe and put it on before opening the door and headed back out toward her bedroom, she jumped when she saw her best friend, her hotstuff, her Derek laying on her bed with his hands behind his head and his feet crossed. She said, "h h hotstuff, what are you doing here, I'm suppose to meet you at bossmans, remember"?, he stood up and walked over to her and said, "I thought that maybe we could change those plans".

She swallowed hard and said, "c c change plans"?, he reached up and started tugging at her robe belt and said, "uh huh", she said, "wh wh what do you want to do instead"?, he smiled wickedly at her and wiggled his eyebrows and said, "I think it's time", she said, "time, time for what sugar"?, he said, "time for me to say I love you".

Penelope said, "I love you to hotstuff", he put his finger over her lips and said, "no baby girl, I'm in love with you, like head over heels in love with you, want to spend the rest of my life with you kind of love". Penelopoes mouth flew open but quickly closed as he crashed his mouth against hers in a passionate kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Heat Wave-Ch 3

Penelope pulled away and said, "w w we can't do this", she tried to walk away and he pulled her close and said, "why can't we, I love you, you love me, I want you and you want me so why can't we do this"?, she said, "you don't want me Derek, I'm not the type of woman that you usually date, I'm not beautiful and I know it".

Derek put his finger under her chin and pulled it up to where she was looking him in the face and said, "you are beautiful, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met". She said, "Derek how about I get you a drink and you can cool down because this heat is obviously making you a little loopy".

Derek intertwined fingers with her and said, "I'm on fire for you", he put her hand on his heart and said, "can you feel how fast it's beating"?, she nodded her head and he said, "it's like that when I think of you, talk to you, see you and it's been that way since the day I met you". Penelope said, "but", he put his finger over her lip and said, "if you can look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me and that you don't want me I'll leave you alone".

She looked him in the eyes and said, "of course I love you, I have since the day I met you but we won't work Derek, we're just to different", he shook his head and said, "that's not true, we're not different". He said, "we love and want each other, we have an amazing family and an although difficult and time consuming a great job".

She said, "true but what if we do this, what if we try and it doesn't work"?, he said, "we will work, we're destined to be together", she said, "Derek I" and he said, "do you know how certain I am that we'll work"?, she said, "how certain"?, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box and opened it to reveal a beautiful 3 carat diamond engagement ring and said, "this certain".

Her mouth flew open and she said, "oh hotstuff, it's gorgeous", he said, "only the best for my girl", she reached up and wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face as he said, "I see us getting married and see you growing with our child, I see us loving each other and being loved by each other for the rest of our lives, don't you want that baby girl, don't you want that life for us"?, she said, "of course I do Derek, I've always wanted it".

Derek wrapped his arms around her and said, "we can have it all, the wedding, the kids, the amazing life together all it takes is you saying yes, just say yes baby girl, say you want to be mine". She smiled up at him and said, "yes Derek, yes I want to be yours in every way humanly possible", he practically growled as he claimed her lips with his in a passionate kiss.

Derek put his hands on the robe belt and said, "it's time baby girl, it's time for me to unwrap the gift I've waited years for", she the felt her heart racing as he tugged the belt loose. He slowly opened it and slid it down over her arms and when it puddled at her feet he said, "perfect, absolutely perfect", she said, "you're the perfect one in this relationship angel fish".

He smiled and said, "I want you Penelope Marie Garcia, I want you more than I've ever wanted a woman before", she swallowed hard and said, "I want you to Derek, I've dreamed of this moment since the day we met". She slowly undressed him and when he was only standing in his boxers he said, "it's time that we make both of our dreams come true" as he slid his boxers down over his hips letting his erection spring free.

Penelope said, "make love to me Derek, make me yours in every way", he said, "your wish is my command beautiful" as he laid back on the bed pulling his best friend, his goddess, the love of his life, his Penelope down with him.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter contains sexual content

Heat Wave-Ch 4

Derek rolled them over so that he was hovering over her, he caressed her cheek and said, "I've been dreaming of this day for a long long time baby girl". She touched his face and he kissed her palm as she said, "we've waited long enough hotstuff, it's time to see what we've been missing all of these years", he nodded his head and said, "I couldn't have said it better angel" as he leaned down and claimed her lips with his in a gentle and loving kiss.

Penelope had wanted her best friend for as long as she could remember and now that the time has finally arrived she felt a little nervous, now Penelope Garcia wasn't a virgin, not by a long shot but Derek Morgan, he was special, he's the perfect man and she feared that she wouldn't live up to his expectations.

Derek looked at her and said, "stop that baby girl", she said, "huh, stop what"?, he said, "I can see those wheels turning, you're thinking that we won't work out but goddess I'm here to tell you that we will, we're perfect for each other and you're about to see just how much". Penelope wrapped her hand around the back of Dereks head and pulled in him for another kiss.

As his mouth devoured hers he lined himself up at her entrance and as he started sliding inch by inch inside her she wrapped her legs around his waist and once he was fully inside her he stilled to give her time to adjust to his girth. When she was ready she wiggled her hips and arched her back and he happily started showing her just how much she meant to him.

As he slid in and out of her she moaned his name over and over, she never dreamed making love could be like this, she never dreamed that she would be making love to the man that owned her heart for years. Penelope raked her nails up and down his muscular back earning multiple hisses of both pleasure and pain from Derek.

Derek kissed his way from the curve of her neck up to her lips, he had never felt this way before, everything was so perfect, every touch, every kiss, every moan of pleasure, everything, perfect. After several long minutes Derek smiled against her lips as he felt her tightening up around him like a vice, he then increased the speed and depth of his thrusts as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over them both.

Derek kissed her lips passionately and said, "I love you" before collapsing on the bed beside her, he instantly wrapped his arm around her as she rolled over onto her side. She looked lovingly into his eyes and said, "it's never been that way for me before, not ever", he ran his hand up and down her back and said, "it was like for the first time in my life I was actually making love, everything was perfect".

She smiled and said, "I still can't believe this happened", he kissed her lips and said, "believe it sweetness, believe it" she laid her head down on his chest and listened to the sound of his heart beating. She suddenly raised her head up and said, "the pool party", Derek said, "don't worry they didn't expect us anyway", she said, "they didn't, why"?, he said, "I was tired of waiting to show you how much I love you so I called momma and told her that you and I had other plans for the evening".

She said, "really sure of yourself weren't ya stud"?, he said, "what can I say I have a way with the ladies", she playfully slapped his chest and said, "not funny Derek, not funny". He kissed the top of her head and said, "from this day on you are the only lady in my life", she sighed happily and said, "and you are now and always my man" causing him to smile as he rolled her back over onto her back and slid back inside her.

They then spent the rest of that steamy night making mad passionate love before finally giving in to their exhaustion as the sun came up the next morning but as they drifted off to sleep Derek knew that this was how he wanted to spend the rest of his life. He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I love you baby girl" he then closed his eyes and joined her in sleep.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	5. Chapter 5

Heat Wave-Ch 5

Epilogue 1 Year Later

Derek couldn't believe that him and Penelope had been married almost a year, he loved her more than he ever thought possible to love anybody, ever. About two months into their marriage Penelope started showing signs of morning sickness and sure enough when she went to her doctor baby Morgan was indeed on the way.

Everybody was so happy to know that very soon another addition to the family would arrive, Penelope worked as long as she could before Hotch made her started her maternity leave. She had been just sitting and resting and Derek made sure of that, he had insisted that he stay home with her while the team was sent away on another case.

A plan that worked out great considering she woke him up about 1:00 am in labor, he quickly got dressed and got her on the way to the hospital but a few minutes away from the house her water broke. She was now scared to death, what if something happened, what if something was wrong with the baby.

Derek reached over and intertwined their fingers and said, "just breathe baby girl, just breathe", she nodded her head and said, "I'm so scared hotstuff". He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "everything's fine and very soon we'll be holding our son or daughter in our arms" causing Penelope to smile as a wave of excitement covered the fear that was once there.

Several hours later Penelope gave one final push and then the sounds of Hank Spencer Morgan crying filled the air, he was the perfect mixture of both of his loving parents. Penelope couldn't wait to hold her son and when the doctor put him into her arms tears of joy streamed down her cheeks.

Derek wiped away the tears and said, "he's perfect, 10 fingers, 10 toes and all ours sweetness", she kissed her son on the top of the head as Derek pulled his cell out and snapped several pictures to send everybody. The heat had been unbearable but the minute she held her son in her arms everything was perfect.

Penelope smiled up at her husband and said, "I love you", he kissed her lips gently and said, "and I love you", he kissed his sons forehead and said, "and I love you my little man". Penelope sighed and said, "I can't wait for the others to see him", Derek said, "me either, momma and the girls should be here later today and the team will hopefully be here soon to".

Penelope said, "would you like to hold our son"?, he grinned and said, "I've been waiting my entire life for this moment", she handed the baby over and watched as the father and son bond was started. She snapped a few pictures of the father/son and sent them to their family, she then laid there watching and listening as Derek started telling their son the story of hotstuff and baby girl, aka the greatest love story of all time.

THE END


End file.
